prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
André the Giant
André René Roussimoff mais conhecido como André the Giant (19 de maio de 1946 – 27 de janeiro de 1993) foi um um lutador de wrestling profissional e ator francês. Era um homem de grande estatura (media cerca de 2,24 m e chegou a pesar 240 kg). Apesar da sua enorme fama, apenas ganhou uma vez o WWE Championship, sendo inclusive o detentor do reinado mais curto na história da World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). André só manteve o título na sua posse durante cerca de 40 segundos. Carreira thumb|right|Andre em uma luta com King Kong Buddy Quando Andre entrou no mundo do wrestling ainda era muito jovem. Sempre usou a sua altura fora do normal para ganhar a maior parte dos combates. No começo de 1973, Vincent K. McMahon trouxe-o para a WWF. Andre ficaria na «família» de McMahon durante mais vinte anos, até 1993, ano em que tragicamente faleceu. As suas primeiras feuds foram com “Big Cat” Ernie Ladd, Don Leo Jonathan e Blackjack Mulligan. Em 1976, lutou num combate «boxer vs wrestler» contra Chuck Wepner. Quatro anos depois, teve o seu primeiro confronto com Hulk Hogan quando a WWF regressava a Shea. Para além desta rivalidade, teve outra grande feud com Killer Khan que partiu o tornozelo do gigante em 1981. A meio dos anos 1980, o seu peso aumentou drasticamente tendo atingido os 245 kg. Outra grande rivalidade foi com Big John Studd. Andre saiu vitorioso da primeira WrestleMania no Bodyslam Challenge (um concurso para ver se consegue aplicar um bodyslam ao adversário). Na WrestleMania 2, no ano seguinte, adicionou ao seu recorde de Battle Royals ganhas mais uma, numa famosa Battle Royal que incluía vários atletas da NFL. Em 1987, virou-se definitivamente contra o seu amigo de longa data Hulk Hogan e os dois tiveram uma das melhores rivalidades de sempre no wrestling. Nesse ano teve também Bobby “The Brain” Heenan como seu treinador. Com ele, Andre ganhou o título da WWE. Mas, com uma assistência recorde de 93 173 fãs a assistirem à Wrestlemania III, Andre perdeu contra Hogan, que defendeu com sucesso o seu título num dos combates mais esperados e antecipados de sempre. O seu último título foi o WWF Tag Team Championship com Haku, e deteve-o durante cinco meses. Andre faleceu a 27 de janeiro de 1993, por causa de problemas cardíacos. Alguns meses mais tarde, tornou-se a primeira pessoa a ser celebrada no Corredor da fama da WWE. Campeonatos e prêmios *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Dusty Rhodes *'International Pro Wrestling' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Michael Nader *'NWA Tri-State' **[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version)]] (1 vez) – com Dusty Rhodes *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Class of 2002 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1977, 1982) **PWI Match of the Year (1981) vs. Killer Khan em 2 de maio **PWI Match of the Year (1988) vs. Hulk Hogan no The Main Event **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1988) **PWI Editor's Award (1993) **PWI o classificou na posição de número 3''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores do "PWI Years" em 2003. *Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame *'World Championship Wrestling (Australia)' **NWA Austra-Asian Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Ron Miller *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Championship (1 vez) **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Haku **WWF Hall of Fame (Class of 1993) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards''' **Feud of the Year (1981) vs. Killer Khan **Most Embarrassing Wrestler (1989) **Worst Feud of the Year (1984) vs. Big John Studd **Worst Feud of the Year (1989) vs. The Ultimate Warrior **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1987) vs. Hulk Hogan no WrestleMania III **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1989) vs. The Ultimate Warrior em 31 de outubro **Worst Tag Team (1990, 1991) com Giant Baba **Worst Wrestler (1989, 1991, 1992) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) Categoria:WWE Hall of Fame Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling da França